UNFAITHFUL
by RKOCena'sWIFEY
Summary: How long can you go on being unfaithful to someone when you see them hurting right in front of you? This is the question that Trish Stratus must deal with. Read and Review. one shot


This is based on Rihanna's song "Unfaithful". Read and review. Enjoy!

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**_

She didn't know how she got into this. How or why. She loved Randy Orton, she knew she did but she couldn't take back what she did that night. The fact that she would go as far as to cheat on him with his best friend was horrible enough. But she knew that he knew and it was the worst feeling in the world.

It turned out to be a night of drunken passion between the Blonde Canadian beauty and the doctor of Thuganomics.

But she couldn't help running back to him for more.

"Come over" he told her over the phone.

She thought about it. Part of her wanted to and the other didn't.

"I'll be there in a minute" she said.

**_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_**

It was the way he looked her. He had the feeling that something was definitely different with her.

He thought about it for days trying to figure it out and then the rumors from backstage started to circulate.

And suddenly everything made sense.

He walked into their hotel room and saw her standing on the balcony gazing at the sky. She pushed her cell phone into the back pocket of her low rise jeans.

"Trish" he said softly. She turned her gaze towards him slowly. "I'm back"

"Hey hun" She said. He kissed her on the forehead and held her close.

"Missed you" he whispered.

Trish felt her heart drop in her chest. She was overcome with guilt.

He stepped back and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine"

"I saw you on the phone, who were you talking to?" Randy asked.

"Torrie" She said without blinking. _Another lie to Randy_, she thought solemnly, _I've created a life based on lies_.

He stared at her. _She's lying again. _This was the woman he loved, his girlfriend of three years but it was clear that she loved some one else. Why was he putting himself through this?

Trish saw it in his eyes. The same baby blue eyes that she loved were now cold and icy. _Oh Randy, why am I doing this to you?_

She was hurting him and she hated the feeling of what she was doing to him.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

They went back into the hotel room. Randy turned the TV on and sat down on the bed.

Trish went over to the mirror to fix her hair before she went to go see John. She could feel his eyes on her. His anger, she betrayed him and she wanted to die.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. She placed her comb down.

"Just gonna hang with Stacy and Torrie…the girls" she explained. _Another lie_.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, babe…" she said. "We might go to this club later on"

"Maybe we should invite the guys" "It's kinda a girls night out, honey"

"Oh…."

She finished up getting ready and went to say goodbye.

"I'm leaving now, babe" she said. He got up and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"See you later"

"I won't be long" Trish said.

"I love you" he told her. She hated the guilt that plagued her every time he said those three words.

"Love…you…too" she replied.

**_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know_  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**  
**_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_**

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_**

She left him there alone. He knew where she was going. Back to him, back to the one she really wanted to be with.

The first clue was the way she was acting at first. Trish was no longer Trish anymore. She was different…changed.

Then John changed too.

Trish started to go out more often with her friends but when Randy called they said that she wasn't with them. He would call John and he wouldn't answer his phone and neither would she.

He wanted to deny it at first but after awhile he began to put two and two together and it felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. He put so much into this relationship only to be betrayed by the woman he loved the most.

_**  
Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)  
**_

"I've been wanting you all day" he said pulling her into the hotel room. He moved close and started to kiss her wildly while his hands moved to take off her top.

She sighed and tried to enjoy the moment but Randy kept on popping into her head.

How could she do that to him? She knew how badly he felt. Everyday she was living a lie with him. She was causing him all the pain he felt and she was supposed to be in love with him.

Trish couldn't do it anymore. "John" she said closing her eyes as he moved down to unbutton her jeans. "This has to stop"

"What? Why?"

"I can't do this anymore…" she shook her head. "These games-"

"Trish, this isn't a game" he said moving into kiss her again.

"John stop" she cried. "I can't do this to Randy. I love him and I'm hurting him every time I come to you"

"He knows?"

"Of course he knows, John!" Trish yelled. She walked to the hotel room door. "This is over John."  
**_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_**

She walked back to the hotel room and opened the door. He was still sitting on the bed but he had been crying.

"Randy" she wept running to him. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "Baby…I'm so sorry…I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't do it to you. I love you so much"

_****_


End file.
